


Every day

by Gracy_rose



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: This is just an AU I thought would be fun. All the couples are mixed up. Each in a new specialist, and new personalities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would love your feedback.

"Owen." April called trying not to lose her temper as the baby in her arms cried, the child on her leg screamed, and the stroller wouldn't fold. He sleepy husband and belly bump sure didn't help. "I'm here." Owen ran with both their bags. "Come here Luke." He pulled the boy off of Aprils leg. "I got the stroller." He then said quickly. He folded the stroller with no trouble, placed it in the trunk and closed it. He then put Luke in the car and got him buckled. He took the baby from April, who was standing in aww, and buckled him into the car seat. "Come on A." He called, getting into the car and starting in. April hesitantly got in to the car, wondering what happened to her husband. 

"So you're on a role today." April looked up at him from the file she was read, but only for a brief moment. "Ya. My clinical trial is going great. Seven out of every ten have survived and been altimeter free." He said with a huge smile. "Well that's good." April said, less joy in her tone. "What's up with you?" He ask, peer down at the file in her hand for a moment. "One of my patience went brain dead, three just died, and if I don't get at lesser fore survivors in the next month there cutting off my funding." She took a deep breath trying not to get frustrated. "You'll get it." Owen tried to cheer her up. She was always so up tight. He wished she would take a day off: spend it with the kids. Everyone said that they weren't mint to be maybe they were right. 

"Has anyone seen Dr. Shepherd?" Callie ask handing a chart to a nurse. "Yes I think he is in his office." The nurse said. "No Lexie Shepherd." She made her self more clear. "I haven't seen her today." The nurse continues. "What's up Callie?" Lexie walks in:unbeatable timing. "I need you to talk to Dr. Meredith Sloan." Callie rolled her eyes a little. "What did she do this time?" Lexie ask, knowing her sister wasn't the best of people. "She is, harassing patience, my patience. I took her on as a favor for everything you and Derek do but she is scaring young mothers with no one else." The angrier in her voice rang wall to wall. "I'll talk to her." Lexie assured her. "Thanks Chief." Callie called walking towards the NICU. 

"I love you." Arizona whispered to her wife: kissing her head. Amy was so hot when she was sleeping. She pulled her scrubs back on and tiptoed out of the on-call room. "Hello Dr. Robbins." Arizona took in a sharp breath not knowing that Meredith was behind her. "Dr. Sloan." She said a little startled. "Are we still doing the surgery on the baby boy?" Mer ask. "If Dr. Torres is still up for it." Arizona smiled, ready to get back in the OR. 

A few weeks back her, Meredith, Mark, Cristina and the Shepherds had been in a plane crash. Derek lost his leg and Arizona was just cleared to operate. It was good to get back into the swing of things. Amy was ready for their family working again. She was having a big dinner that night. Almost everyone in the hospital was family.

"Good." Meredith smiled. Arizona smiled back trying to shack off the pain in her hand. "Arizona." Teddy called from behind. "Teddy." Arizona hugged her, forgetting the pain and Dr. Sloan. "So did you hear?" Teddy ask, with a look of excitement. "What?" Arizona ask ready for anything and everything. "Lily goes home today." Lily is Teddy and Cristina's baby. Cristina was pregnant during the crash. She was born at 28 weeks. "Oh my gosh. That's great." The two hugged again. 

"Dr. Robbins. We need to go we have surgery." Mer reminded her. "Right." Arizona smiled. She hugged Teddy again and the two walked down the hall. Beep. Teddy's pager went off. She takes a quick glance then goes running. 

She runs into the NICU. "What the he'll happened?" She yelled as a nurse tried to stop her. "Where the hell is Lily?" She ask. "Dr I can't." The nurse tried to stop her but she just pushed her out of the way. "Lily." She runs in. "I'm so sorry." Callie said, turning the monitor off. Teddy hit the floor in tears just as Christina walked in. When she saw her wife on the floor and the monitor was off she knew what had happened. Standing there in disbelief, she had never felt more alone.


End file.
